His Birthday
by sweetangel202
Summary: Each year Carlisle and Esme take a trip up to Ohio in order to celebrate the birthday of her baby from years ago. However, when emotions run high and Esme begins to realize that she will never be able to conceive a child with Carlisle.. will it all end up being too much for her to handle? And what surprise does the Cullen kids have awaiting for them once they get home?
1. Chapter 1

_I carefully sat down in the rocking chair as it made a slight creak towards my weight. _

_"__Oh hush." I mutter. _

_If only the rocking chair knew that it was impolite to make a comment regarding a pregnant women weight. I settled into the chair and began to rock back and forth. Within time, I started to feel the baby in my stomach move from corner to corner as if it was swimming a marathon. _

_I beam. "Well hello my love." _

_The baby stop and began to kick excitedly at the sound of my voice. I rub small circles around the area where I felt it's movement and attempted to sing a lullaby in order to get my little one to settled down. _

_"__Go to sleep my love." I sang. "Go to sleep. And when you wake you'll see me."_

Once the baby fell asleep, I kept rocking until eventually I fell asleep along with it.

"Mom?" Alice exclaim. "Esme!"

A little startled, I jump as I slowly came back to reality. I look around the room and then down to the plate that I washing in the sink. I notice that the dish had small cracks beginning to form around the edges of the China. I sighed and loosen my grip on the plate.

"I'm sorry Alice." I spoke. "I must of doze off again."

Alice frown. "Yea longer than usual. Everything alright?"

"Everything fine." I assured.

I turn off the sink and then threw away the plate that I crack. I walk straight past Alice and into the living room where some of my other children sat on the couch while watching TV. Bella came over this afternoon in order to watch football with the boys. I had decided to prepare her a small snack since I know how much Bella truly dislikes sports. However, she does it for Edward and I think once in a while she enjoys it.

"Come on!" Emmett screech. "Pass the freakin ball!"

"Emmett! We have a guest!" I scowled.

Emmett shrug his shoulders. "Ma it's just Bella. She been over here before."

"It's okay Esme. I actually enjoy hearing Emmett scream at the television." Bella chuckled.

I sighed. "I am so thankful that you turn out to be so easy going."

"It's alright mom. I'll make sure he won't break another TV." Edward teased.

I squeezed my adopted son shoulder gently before walking up the steps to my bedroom. My husband had another hour or so until he return from work. I busied myself with finishing the rest of our packing. Every year on his birthday, we take a small trip up to my hometown in Ohio in order to celebrate. It was also an excuse for Carlisle and I to spend some much needed time together.

William James was brought into this Earth on May 7th, 1921. Oh my he had the most beautiful blue eyes and his hair color match mine. It pleased me to know that he shared no resemblance of his biological father. Besides being remarkably beautiful, William also had a gentle soul and a very soft demeanor. He barely cried and only woke up maybe two or three times during the night. He was so good at nursing and latch on well like some sort of pro. William face always lit up when I walk into the room and for the first time in years my presence had actually felt welcome.

I loved every aspect of being a mother. I loved my little baby so very much and he was practically perfect in every way possible.

However, three weeks after his birth I began to realize that William had develop a strange cough. Of course I panic as any new mother would, but all my neighbors had told me it was just a little cough and I was overreacting. I tried to let it go the best I could until one night I walk into William nursery for his routine feeding and notice that his lips were almost blue and his skin was very cold. I rushed him to the hospital and that's when the doctor told me that William had lung fever. Many years later, I had Carlisle explain to me what lung fever was exactly, however, at the time I thought it was something that would pass and with the proper medication William would recover.

I was wrong. Oh how wrong I was.

We spent only three days in the hospital when William health rapidly decline. The doctor explain to me that he was dying and there was no medication nor surgery that could save his life at that given moment of time. I remember laying my cold stiff baby on my bare chest and sobbing as I expressed all my love to him. Each time he struggled to take a breath, I could feel my heart break into a million of pieces. I rock him slowly in the rocking chair like I did all those months while I was pregnant and eventually I felt him take his final breath before he passed away.

I was so heartbroken.

I held my dead baby for hours until one of the nurses came in and practically pried him out of my arms and whisk his body away to the morgue. William death is what led to my attempted suicide which afterwards Carlisle had found me and saved my life. Although I am grateful for my husband actions, it still doesn't take the pain away from losing my son. It's been many years after William death and I am still grieving my son.

I pack the last of Carlisle shirts and zip all of our suitcases together. Afterwards, I brought down the hidden box from my closet and sat on our bed with the box in my lap. I open it slowly and sighed as I look at the last memories left from my human years. Most of the items where from what I had with my short time with William. Inside was his blanket that I knitted for him while I was pregnant. I pressed it to my nose and embrace the slight newborn smell still lingering on. I also kept a couple of his polaroids, his birth certificate, some pieces of his clothing, a stuff teddy bear my mother had bought him the day of his arrival, a hospital beanie, and of course a small scrapbook.

I laid the scrapbook down on the bed and began to open it. I ran my finger through the polaroids and trace the outline of William face in some of the photographs. I turn the page again and slightly grin at one of my favorite pictures of us. It was the day he was born and I had just delivered William. My hair was piled on the top of my head in a messy bun while my eyes were drooping down from the exhaustion of the fifteen hour birth I had endure, however, I had the biggest smile on my face as my naked baby laid on my bare chest.

"You look so beautiful." He whisper.

I chuckled a bit. "I look like a total mess."

He moved my hair to the side and kissed the scar on my neck. I shudder at his cold lips against my skin and closed my eyes for a brief moment.

"That one is my favorite." He pointed.

I open my eyes and look down at the picture of William and I on the porch swing. My parents had came down from my little hometown in order to be present for William baptism. After the ceremony, my mom insisted we take a picture so she had me sit down on the swing with William prop up on my lap. I smiled for the camera while my baby laid in my arms half awake.

"Mine too."

I turn the page again to the next set of pictures. I had taken some random polaroids of William in different types of outfits and poses. A task I enjoyed doing when he allowed it.

"That poor boy." Carlisle chuckled. "Did you ever let him sleep?"

I slightly grinned. "Sometimes."

I set the book down as we moved to the center of our bed and cuddled in each other arms. I rest my head on Carlisle chest as he stroke my curly brown hair.

"What are you thinking?" He ask.

I shrug. "Many things."

"Such as?"

"You would of been such a great daddy." I sighed.

"Really?" Carlisle said

"Really." I repeated. "You would of taken him to baseball games and read him bedtime stories each and every night. You would of also taught him how to be a good man and the right way to treat a lady."

"We could of watch endless amount of Tom and Jerry each night." Carlisle added.

I laughed. "Baby Tom and Jerry wasn't even a thing back then!"

"Oh!" Carlisle chuckled. "I'm sorry my love. But I do really enjoy Tom and Jerry."

I rolled my eyes playfully. What a goofball.

"You know." He uttered. "Although he wasn't my biological son, I would of still loved him like he was my own."

"I know."  
Carlisle lean over and laid a tender kiss upon my forehead. I began to think of William and him together some more and before I even realize it.. My shoulders began to shake and I was dry sobbing into my husband neck.

"Esme!" Carlisle exclaim. "What on Earth is the matter my dear?"

I choke on my words. "I-I just miss him so much."

Carlisle held me tighter in his arms as I further explain my emotions. I confessed to him that not only did I miss William, but it also made me sad to think that him and I could never have a child together. Although I had loved William so dearly, he was technically a product of rape while Carlisle could give me a baby made purely out of our love. However, as vampires, our bodies never change and we are practically frozen in time. Carlisle and I will never get to experience the joys of becoming parents together with our own little one.

"Sweetheart." He spoke very smoothly. "I understand why you are upset, but my love we have five adopted children who cherish and adore you endlessly. We also have a lifetime together to lay in each other arms and spend it however we want. The greatest gift that life has ever given me is the gift of you my dear."

I sniffed. "Carlisle stop it before you make me start blushing!"

"Honey you can't blush." He snickered.

"Hush!"

He pressed his lips against mine and later on we made love multiple times during the night. The following day, we pack up the car and prepared to leave our children for our little getaway.

"Now please don't break anything while we're gone." I begged.

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Ma we aren't five."

"Not all of us." Jasper muttered.

Emmett playfully punch Jasper shoulder and Jasper was about to raise his own hand until Carlisle walk in.

"Boys." He warn. "Behave."

They both bowed their head in shame and look down to their shoes. Carlisle rolled his eyes, knowing what game they were trying to play, and patted each boy on the shoulder. A smirk spread across Emmett face which only worried me more.

"Relax mom." Edward said. "I'll watch after them."

I exhaled a deep breath. "Thank you son."

Edward smiled and hug me tightly. Out of the five children, I always felt closer to both Edward and Rosalie. Mostly Edward since we were good friends during my newborn years. Plus when I look at Edward he reminded me of my own son. They shared the same bronze colored hair and easy going personality. When I think of William and who he could of been, I've always hope that he would be as kind and respectful as Edward is. I think Edward takes a lot of pride in that.

"Wish him a happy birthday from his big sister please." Rosalie spoke.

"I won't be gone for long." I set my hands on her face. "We'll be back before you know it."

"Promise?"

I kissed her forehead. "Promise. Be good especially to Bella."

I let go of her face and moved on to Alice and Jasper. They both embrace me with open arms and afterwards Carlisle help me into the car. We waved goodbye to our children as we drove away and headed to Ohio.

On our way to Ohio, we made small conversation here and there. Eventually, we began to discuss what it would be like if we did have our own child.

"I want a daughter." He said.

"Really?" I was surprise. "I figure you would want a boy."

Carlisle shrug his shoulders. "If she turn out as beautiful and talented as you are, then I think I would be fine with ten girls."

"Ten!" I laughed.

"We already have five." He smirk. "What's five more?"

"True."

We dream about our daughter and what she would be like. We even pick out a name for her which we both agreed we loved Everleigh Violet Cullen. The name "Everleigh" is inherited from Carlisle mother who he never got the privilege of meeting while "Violet" was stolen from my own mother. We even nickname her "sunshine" because we already knew she would be the sunshine on our cloudy day.

"Everleigh will have your blonde hair." I commented.

"And your eyes." He added.

I smiled at the thought. "And your wisdom. She will be very intelligent like her daddy."

"But strong like her mama."

"And she'll crinkle her forehead when she thinks really hard like you do."

Carlisle chuckled. "Or she'll whine like you do when she doesn't get her way."

"I do not!" I gasp.

Carlisle laughed some more and I couldn't help but to join him. After a couple of days, we arrived in Ohio just in time for William birthday. We drove straight through the town and headed out to the graveyard which wasn't far.

I felt myself froze once we got to the cemetery. Reality started to set it and I realize once again that William was gone. Carlisle park the car to the side and held my hand as we walk to his grave. We kneel down together on the grass and sat in front of my son tomb.

"Happy birthday sweetheart." I spoke. "Daddy and I brought you some presents."

"Your siblings wanted to make sure this year was extra special." Carlisle smiled.

I beam as I open some of the presents our children pick out for William. This year Rosalie and Emmett bought him a toy car along with a small action figure to go with it. Alice and Jasper choose a beautiful chain bracelet as well as a letter Alice wrote to him like she did every year. And finally, sweet Bella help Edward in picking out the most adorable teddy bear and they even bought some roses to go with it.

"My did they spoil you this year." I teased.

Carlisle set his hand on my back. "I have one more thing."

Confused, I watch as he pulled out a small box from the inside of his coat pocket. He open the box and inside was a locket with our family crest on it.

"Mommy and daddy wanted to give you something meaningful this year." Carlisle said.

He pop open the locket and I realize that our picture was in it. I hug my husband tightly and then set the locket on top of William tomb.

"So he always has a piece of us with him." Carlisle whisper into my ear.

We sat there in each other arms for some time until the sun slowly began to fall and we decided it was time to leave. I kissed William grave and took a deep breath before stepping away.

"I love you son." I uttered. "Happy birthday sweet boy."

Carlisle place his arm around my waist and walk us back to the car. I watch William grave slowly disappear as we drove away.

"Goodbye.."

_"__It's a boy!" The doctor exclaim. _

_He placed the small baby on my chest and suddenly I felt a wave of emotions hit me all at once. The baby scream and cried until I wrap my arms around him and rub soothing circle on his back. _

_"__Ssssh my love." I whisper. "Mama right here." _

_The baby slowly open his bright blue eyes and look up at me. I giggled and began to stroke his tiny nose. _

_"__Hello my son, welcome to the world little man." I beam. "It's just you and me now." _

_His eyes started to droop and I held my baby while he slept peacefully in my arms. _

_"__Go to sleep my love. Go to sleep. And when you wake.. You'll see me."_


	2. Chapter 2

"We have to do something."

"Alice." Edward sighed. "I'm not sure if that's a great idea."

I rolled my eyes. "Edward you've see how sad she has been lately."

"It is true. Normally, Esme so bubbly and running around the house like a mad women trying to please everyone needs." Rosalie commented.

"See."

Edward rub small circles on his template as we all sat around the kitchen table. I decided to call a urgent family meeting in order to discuss Esme sudden behavior change. I thought it was a good idea to do something to cheer Esme up, but for some reason my brother was being stubborn about the suggestion.

Bella laid a hand on Edward shoulder. "She does so much for all of us. She deserves something nice."

"That's it!" I exclaim. "We are doing something!"

"Like what? Get her a pony?" Emmett snickered.

Rosalie smack Emmett chest. "Take it seriously."

"Ouch!" He whine.

"Guys!" Jasper snap. "Let's stay focus here. This is for Esme."

"Thanks babe." I beam.

"So what do you want to do?" Edward ask.

I slump my shoulders and stared into thin air as I tried to think of something we could do for Esme. She never really required much nor did she desire anything. While I would want a brand new Gucci bag or a pair of Kendra Scott earrings, Esme was never truly fond of over exaggerated gifts like some of us were. She enjoyed the simple stuff like homemade cards or Emmett weird necklaces made from stale noodles.

"We could book them a vacation." Bella suggested.

"Carlisle no longer has any more vacation time until the end of summer." Edward pointed out.

"I'm telling you! Let's get her a pony!"

"Emmett!" Rosalie smack his chest again.

"Or.." I said. "Let's make her a book."

"A book?" Emmet frown. "Who even reads these days."

"Esme." Bella chuckled.

I thought some more. "We could create her a book about everything we love about her and Edward could write her a new lullaby!"

"That's a lovely idea." Rosalie said.

Jasper wrap his arm around my shoulder. "That's my girl."

"Well.." Edward stood up. "If I'm going to be writing a new piece, I'm going to have to start on it now. Come Bella. I will need inspiration."

Bella followed Edward out of the room while the others and I began to create our book for Esme. We pulled out all of our crafting supplies even the glitter glue which Emmett seem so fond of.

"This is like the best invention ever made." He uttered.

Rosalie sighed. "Some days I think I married a monkey."

We allowed Emmett to put the glitter glue on the paper and then immediately took it away from him when he decided to abuse the power. After a couple of hours, I held up the book and smiled to myself as I thought about Esme reaction.

"It's perfect." I shriek. "She going to love it!"


	3. Chapter 3

_"__Ms. Platt?" The nurse spoke. "Ma'am it's time. We have to take him up to the morgue before his body begins to-" _

_"__Ten more minutes." I whisper. _

_I sat in the rocking chair, holding my son who just passed away. His cold body laid on my bare chest as I rock us back and forth in the chair. I held onto my son tightly and cried some more when the nurse tried to take him out of my arms. _

_"__Please!" I begged. "Ten more minutes! Just ten more!" _

_The nurse sighed. "I am so sorry ma'am, but it's time." _

_She pried the baby out of my arms and quickly whisk him away before I even had the chance to get up and fight. Two other nurses rushed in and held me down as I kick and scream for that bitch to bring me back my baby. _

_"__You can't take him!" I scream. "He's my baby! My baby!" _

_"__Sssh Ms. Platt." One nurse said. "It's going to be okay." _

_When I wasn't paying attention, she injected something into my arm and suddenly I grew very sleepy. However, I still continue to kick and scream as long as I could. _

_"__I want my baby. Please. I just want my baby." I kept repeating. "Please. My baby." _

_And then slowly I began to feel my eyes close and everything went black._

"Esme sweetheart are you ready to go?" Carlisle spoke.

I look at his slightly worried expression and somehow found the strength to attempt a small smile.

"Let's go home." I said.

He nodded his head and took my hand as we left our hotel room. We spent an entire week in Ohio, but unfortunately the weather delayed most of our plans. However, we didn't mind and we occupied our time by mostly lying in bed and making love all hours of the day. Sometimes we would get up and take walks around town and I would point out little things here or there from my childhood.

Carlisle help me into the car and then we drove off. I lean my head against the window and watch the people outside. I felt Carlisle hand quietly slip through my fingers in a tight embrace.

"What do you think Everleigh favorite ice cream is?" He ask.

We drove past a ice cream parlor with the line almost out the door. I notice a mother and her child walking out with ice cream cones in their hands. I slightly smiled at the thought.

"Hmm." I played along. "Possibly chocolate with rainbow sprinkles."

Carlisle chuckled. "Rainbow sprinkles."

"Every girl loves rainbow sprinkles." I grinned.

He kissed my knuckles and continue to drive.

"Do you think Everleigh loves sports?" He pressed on.

I wrinkled my nose. "She more artistic."

"Like her mother."

"Just like her mother."

I could imagine it now. Our little sunshine sitting at the table with a paint brush in her hand as she carefully painted soft strokes of color on a fresh white canvas. After she finish her artwork, she would run to her daddy and mama and proudly show off what she created. We would hang it on the wall for everyone to see and then treat our little princess to some chocolate ice cream with sprinkles.

Again, it was such a lovely thought…

Carlisle face grew very serious. "I would give you that baby girl in a heartbeat if it was possible."

"I know." I sighed.

Everleigh will never exist outside of our dreams.

When we arrived home, I instantly notice that all the lights were out in the house. I frown and began to worry about the children. Typically, they don't leave without telling us where they are going first.

"Oh love." Carlisle snickered. "I am sure everything alright. They probably went hunting."

"Without us?" I cringe.

He shrug his shoulders and unpack the car. I followed him inside the quiet dark mansion and began to set my stuff down in the kitchen when all of the sudden the lights flickered on.

"SURPRISE!" The kids scream.

I jump back a little and then chuckled when I realized it was just all five kids plus Bella.

"Heavens." I said. "You scared the life out of me."

"Technically…"

"Emmett!" Rosalie growled.

Alice smiled and jump in front of them. "Hi mom! Surprise!"

I look around the room and started to notice the balloons and also the decorations that filled the dining room. There was a banner on the wall that had scribbles saying "WE LOVE YOU MOM!" and there was also a small cake (mostly for Bella).

"What is this?" I chuckled.

"We wanted to do something special for you." Edward spoke.

Jasper beam. "In order to thank you for everything you do for us."

"Aww." I felt myself tear up.

Alice brought out a box from underneath the table and handed it over to me. I took a seat in one of the dining room chairs and open the box. Inside was a beautiful handmade scrapbook with pictures all over it.

"Open it." Bella grinned.

I turn the page and began to read all what was written down. It was a book about what they loved about me and each child had written something.

**_"_****_I love the way your always there in our time of need and you never turn us down even if we're being spoiled brats. You love us for the way we are and you accept all our different personalities. We love you very much mom!" - Rosalie_**

_**"**__**Thank you for accepting me as your son and loving me like a real mother would. I am so thankful towards Carlisle for changing you. You bring so much love, passion, and joy into our family. You are what completes us and make home truly home. Love you mom!" - Edward**_

**_"_****_Although I am a pain in the ass some days, you still pour all of your heart and soul out to me in order to give me the best opportunities this life has to offered. Thank you for supporting my hopes and my dreams and also keeping up with my bad habits. I'm not sure if I would still be alive today if you didn't constantly watch over me. Thanks Ma! Love you!" - Emmett _**

**_"_****_Esme I've never needed a mother until I meant you. Since then, I'm not sure what I would do without your constant love and support towards me and my siblings. You have given us a beautiful home filled with love, compassion, and of course.. A little bit of fun. Thank you for being our mother! We love you!" - Jasper _**

**_"_****_We haven't known each other for long, but you make me feel so welcome in every way possible. I can't wait to be apart of your wonderful family! Thank you for accepting me as your own!" - Bella_**

"You guys." I sniffed. "This is the sweetest present I have ever received."

They all smiled and gathered around the table to hug me. I hug each and every one of them and even gave them kisses on their forehead. Carlisle lean against the doorway and watch. We both glance at each other and instantly smiled.

We're just so bless.

"Oh!" Edward exclaim. "I almost forgot."

He walk out of the room and I started to hear music being played from the living room. I realized that it was new piece he must of created while we were gone.

"It's another lullaby for you." Bella explain.

"My heart.."

We all sat in silence as we listen to Edward beautiful music. Yes, we are truly blessed.

A couple of weeks later, Carlisle decided to take some time off from work in order to spend a few days with me.

Well, a few days turn into a few weeks. How he got Dr. Snow to allow him to leave out of the blue like that.. I'm not sure.

I was still thinking a lot about William and it's starting to make me depressed. I'm not sure why I feel the way I do. William has been dead for almost eighty years now. There was no reason to be upset anymore.

"It takes time my darling." Carlisle said.

I sighed. "But it's been a century since his death."

"Everyone grieves differently." He rubbed my shoulders. "You've never face your true feelings towards the situation until now."

"I wish it would go away." I muttered.

He kissed my forehead and held me tightly in his arms as we watch television in bed. We were watching one of Carlisle favorite TV shows… Tom and Jerry.

I smirk. "Does Everleigh like Tom and Jerry."

"Everleigh loves Tom and Jerry." He snickered. "We watch it every morning before school."

I raised an eyebrow. "She goes to public school?"

"For god sakes no. Please love, I'm British, remember?"

I laughed. "Sorry."

And then all of the sudden, our bedroom door flew open and Rosalie rushed in with the most horrific expression on her face.

"Sweetheart what is wrong?" I ask.

She cried. "Emmett and I got into a big fight."

Carlisle and I open our arms for her and she cuddled right between us. I held her in my arms as she laid her head on my chest and Carlisle rub soothing circles on her back.

"Honey what happen?" Carlisle wonder.

"He just makes me so mad sometimes!" She shriek. "Sometimes his stupidity just gets to me!"

Carlisle laughed. "Darling that's how Emmett is. We learn to ignore him when he acts like that."

"It's going to be alright." I stroke her hair. "You just need some space and then eventually you'll miss him and go straight back to his teddy bear arms."

She sniffed. "Do I have to go back now?"

"No. Not if you don't want to."

She nodded her head. "Are you watching Tom and Jerry?"

"Yes." Carlisle chuckled. "Would you like to join us?"

"I would love too. It's one of my favorite cartoons." She beam.

So we laid in our bed with our daughter in our arms while we watch a couple of episodes of Tom and Jerry. As we cuddled in bed and watch tv, I began to realize that Rosalie was our Everleigh. She had long beautiful blonde hair that almost match the color of Carlisle hair. We shared the same bright gold colored eyes and Rosalie was both as equally stubborn and intelligent as we dream Everleigh would be. I smiled as I continue to think further about it and held my daughter tighter to me.

"That's funny." Rosalie said.

"What's funny?" Carlisle ask.

Rosalie shrugged her shoulders. "The little girl in the show was eating chocolate ice cream with bright colored sprinkles. It sounds silly, but when I was a little girl I loved chocolate ice cream and I always beg my mother to put extra rainbow sprinkles on it."

Carlisle and I both look up at each other and I could tell he was thinking almost the exact same thing I was thinking.

We had found our Everleigh...

_"Don't be upset." He chewed on his bottom lip._

_"Why would I be upset?" I frown. "Carlisle what on Earth is going on?" _

_He took my hand and led me up to the spare bedroom. Before I even walk in, I could hear groaning and screaming through the door. Instantly, I understood what was happening. _

_"Carlisle.." _

_"Just trust me on this." _

_He open the door and on the bed laid a young girl possibly in her late teens. She had long blonde hair and a very tiny figure. The poor thing was hollering from the venom and tearing the bed sheets up with her fingernails. _

_"I found her on the streets half naked after she was beaten and rape." Carlisle whispered. _

_I shook my head. "Who would do such a thing to a beautiful girl?" _

_I look at the her again and notice a diamond on her finger. _

_"Esme." Carlisle explain. "If I hadn't taken her off the streets and done what I had done, then she would of been dead in minutes." _

_I deeply exhaled. "I know honey. You were just looking out for her." _

_For a couple of days, we waited for the young women to wake. It seem like the transition was taking forever, but Carlisle had reminded me that this was normal and I took almost the same length of time to change. I sat next to her on a chair and held her hand as I tried to whisper soothing words to help her pain. She stop screaming, however, once in a while she would cry out in pain or whimper. _

_"It's okay sweetheart." I muttered quietly. "You are almost there." _

_Carlisle came behind me and put his hands on my shoulders. He began to rub them gently while laying a kiss upon my forehead. _

_"I guess we have a daughter now." I spoke. _

_"Now Esme she might not accept this new life given to her. We can't get our hopes up." _

_"But.." I continue. "If she chooses to stay, we technically have a daughter." _

_He chuckled. "I suppose." _

_"A son and a daughter." I beam. "What is her name?" _

_"Her ID card read Rosalie Lillian Hale." He told me. _

_I held her hand tighter in mine. "Rosalie Lillian. Welcome to our family sweet girl." _


End file.
